


No More Secrets

by Kristen_APA



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Guest appearances by Mary and Mrs Hughes, Some Fluff, moving forward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 08:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristen_APA/pseuds/Kristen_APA
Summary: [Set in the days after S4CS, now AU] Anna learns what John was really up to on that fateful day in London. [Don't worry, it ends fluffy].





	No More Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N** : Originally posted on Tumblr and Fanfiction net. I am slowly adding my works now on AO3 too! This fanfic was written in December 2013 and thus is now AU, as we now know that Bates indeed did not go to London on that fateful day. Here are the original notes from posting it on FF net:
> 
> "S4CS was pretty unsatisfactory for me, so this is my attempt to correct a few things. It is set after that episode. Parts of this are illogical, but if Fellowes can be illogical about train tickets, so can I."
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own _Downton Abbey_.
> 
> Note: Super vague references to what happened in S4E3.

“Lady Mary’s unpacked,” Anna said, sliding into her seat next to her husband. The family and staff had arrived back to Downton after their trip to London for the season. People were scurrying to settle back in at the abbey, giving the house a bustling, although tired, feel. John had already tended to his lordship and was doing some reading as he waited for his wife.

“Ah Anna,” Mr Carson said, as he entered the room, “This arrived in the post while we were gone.” He leaned over the table and handed her a letter.

She thanked him and tore it open. “It’s just the rent check for your mother’s house,” she told John, turning to him. But as she slid out the contents, she saw there as a letter as well. She unfolded it and scanned the words.

“‘We have reconsidered our decision and wonder if the offer to buy the house still stands,’” Anna read at loud. She turned back to her husband. “When did you offer them the house?”

John had returned to his book, but now looked up, drawing in his breath, finally caught in his lie.

She tried to make sense of it. “This is dated from before we left. And they say ‘your visit last year.’ When did you visit London last year?”

John’s brow furrowed. “Last August.”

“Last August?”

He motioned for the letter, and Anna handed it to him, perplexed. Mrs Hughes, who sat on John’s other side, glanced over at them.

“They still aren’t offering enough for it,” he announced decidedly. Folding the letter back up, he passed the sheet of paper back to his wife.

“Why did you go without me?” Anna asked lowering her voice, still somewhat confused.

“It was going to be a misguided surprised that didn’t pan out,” John murmured back, giving her a half-smile.

Anna started to say something more, but the dressing gong went off.

~

Mary came down the stairs and saw Mrs Hughes waiting in the hall. The younger woman caught her eye and directed her to towards a corner, in case one of the other family members was making their way down.

“If this is about the ticket, it’s done. I’ve destroyed it. Maybe it wasn’t the right decision, but it’s the one I’ve made.”

“Well, it is about the ticket, but I’m afraid we’ve jumped conclusions, m’lady. Apparently Mr Bates went on a secret trip to London to see if the tenants of his mother’s house would be willing to buy it off of them.”

Mary’s eyes widened. “And you are sure of this? You are sure he went to his mother’s house?”

“Anna received a letter from them saying that they reconsidered the offer. And when asked Mr Bates said he went last August.”

Mary pursed her lips. “But why keep the ticket?”

“That I couldn’t tell you, m’lady.”

“Very well, let’s consider this finished. If not for his sake, for Anna’s.”

Mrs Hughes nodded in agreement, and they parted ways.

~

The Bateses entered their cottage, tired from the long day. It was good to properly be back at home. Their evening ritual had changed recently, as Lord Grantham had been able to finally install electricity in the cottages, so they could relax a bit more before bed without having to light all the lamps to see each other.

“It will be so nice to sleep in our own bed tonight, maybe I’ll get a decent night of rest,” Anna said, removing her hat and coat.

His hands stalled on his jacket buttons, pausing to give her a look of concern.

“It was the mattress, John,” she clarified.

He gave a half-smile and nodded. “It was rather lumpy, wasn’t it?”

She returned his half-smile. Mrs. Hughes had been kind enough to allow them to share a room at Grantham House, with the excuse that there wasn’t enough space for all the servants and people were going to have to be bunking up. She just made them promise that there will be no “shenanigans.”

“Indeed it was.” Anna maneuvered over to the kitchenette to make them some tea before getting ready for bed. “So, would you like to explain yourself now?”

John sighed, settling himself onto the settee. “I popped down to London when you were away to see if our tenants would be willing to buy. I know that we haven’t talked about the hotel in so long but I had gotten it into my head that maybe a change of scenery might have been good for you. For us.”

Anna chewed her lip as she put the kettle on. He could hear the wheels in her head turning, but remained silence.

“They told me no, so I decided to keep it to myself. I didn’t want you to know I had failed.”

“It’s not your fault if they didn’t want to buy it. I still wish you’d told me.” She sat down beside him, leaning back on the cushions, tired from the train ride and settling Lady Mary back in.

Her husband however remained a little tense. “Well… it happened to be the same day _he_ died.”

John didn’t have to say the man’s name. She knew exactly who he meant, and it made her flinch involuntarily all the same. He chose his next words carefully, his voice softer. “I didn’t want it to seem like I had played a hand in it, for your sake. You knew I suspected him, and… I didn’t need to you suspect me.”

She glanced away from him as he spoke.

“What was in the pocket of that coat was the train ticket. I didn’t want you to catch me in a lie; I didn’t want to cause you more strife. I didn’t realize that it was in there for awhile, and I continuously forgot to get rid of it… so I just always kept it with me. Silly, I know. I am so sorry, my darling.”

In the months following the man’s death, Anna had finally opened up to her husband about who it was that had attacked her. While it did not change what had happened to her, no longer keeping it a secret from the person she was closest to did lift some weight off her shoulders, and she had felt like the trust between them was back. So the news that he was hiding something from her was unwelcome.

She breathed out slowly and then faced him again. “Yes, that was pretty silly of you. Next time don’t hide these things from me. I want to be involved; you can’t go around make decisions about _our_ future without me. You hear me?” Her face had been serious, but she finished her sentence with a grin. She never could stay mad at him for too long.

“Loud and clear, Anna.”

John finally eased back into the settee. He went to put his arm around her, but she gave his good leg a smack. “No more secrets, all right?”

He held up his hands in defeat. “I promise. That was the only one I had, I swear.”

“Good.” She finally settled into his arms, the sound of the kettle being the only thing to drive them apart.

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N** : Here's my original notes from FF net: "I had the rent check come to Anna because she’s the one who cleaned the place up and I assume got people living there. And the last time it was mentioned on-screen, the house was still in her name. I also made some pretty illogical things involving the letter from the tenants because in need it to be clear in my version that Bates didn’t forge the letter, now that we know he’s a master forger."


End file.
